


The Best Birthday

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Based on the prompt: Stalia+ Stiles Birthdaytaken from my sideblog @acoyotesmate





	

Stiles woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring to his left. He groaned as he reached blindly for his phone to shut it off.

_Its Saturday. Why is my alarm going off?_

“Malia, did you set my alarm?” He mumbled as he managed to turn it off without opening his eyes.

He was met with silence.

He opened his right eye, then lifted his head when he didn't see her but a note on her pillow addressed to him. He quickly grabbed it and read it.

_Stiles, shower and get dressed. Be ready by 9. - Malia_

It was then that Stiles remembered it was his birthday.

He smiled sleepily as he thought about how Malia had obviously planned something special for him. He grabbed his phone to check his notifications then went to shower and get ready as commanded.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was more than a little confused to find Isaac sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating his last can of Loaded Baked Potato Pringles.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked as he passed by on his way to the bedroom.

“Here to whisk you away!” Isaac called after him.

“Sounds romantic.” Stiles said.

“What can I say, I know how to woo a guy,” Isaac answered, followed by the distinct crunch of a chip.

Stiles fixed his almost too long hair then grabbed his wallet, phone and keys before he went back to the living room.

“Where are we off to?” Stiles asked.

Isaac turned off the TV and slowly stood up to stretch.  “Not supposed to say. Also, there’s a surprise for you in the kitchen.”

Stiles went to the kitchen and found his favorite order from Starbucks sitting on the counter next to a neatly wrapped present. He went straight for his white mocha frappuccino then studied the gift as he sipped on his coffee. To his surprise, it was from Isaac who had never so much as given him a birthday card before.

He set down his coffee and quickly unwrapped the box to discover a dark blue bandana folded into a triangle with Stillinski stitched along the right side.

_I don’t know how to react to this. I mean, it's the first thing he’s ever bought me, but…_

Isaac walked in and leaned against the doorway.  “Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” Stiles forced a smile. “Thanks Isaac.”

“Why don’t you put it on?” Isaac suggested.

_Damn it._

“Y-yeah, uh, sure.”

“Let me help,” Isaac said, taking the bandanna from Stiles.

_God, I have to go out in public wearing this._

“There we go,” Isaac said as he finished tying the bandanna.

Stiles turned to grab his coffee and breakfast sandwich so they could get going.

“I like the way it looks on you,” Isaac said with an odd smile on his face.

Stiles smiled, feeling awkward.

“We better get going,” Isaac said, suddenly cheerful.

_What the hell?_

 

* * *

 

Isaac pulled up to the theater where Scott worked and told Stiles to go up the door and knock three times. Stiles got out of the car, hoping no one saw him in the bandanna Isaac had given him as he walked up to the entrance.

He knocked on the door as instructed and only had to wait a minute for his best friend to appear and for Isaac to drive off.

“Happy Birthday!” Scott said cheerfully as he locked the door behind Stiles.

“Thanks man,” Stiles said smiling.

Scott quirked his eyebrow when he noticed the bandanna around Stiles’ neck. “Why are you wearing that?”

“Its a gift from Isaac,” Stiles said.

He saw Scott bite his lip as if he was trying to keep from laughing.

“He was with me when I opened it. I couldn't just not wear it!” Stiles said defensively.

Scott just shook his head and changed the subject. “So, you know how you’ve always wanted me to watch Star Wars?”

Stiles lit up, embarrassment over the bandanna forgotten. “Yeah?”

“I have _A New Hope_ ready to watch in theater 10.”

Stiles gasped. “Not only do I get to share your first Star Wars experience with you but we get the  theater with the beds?”

Scott nodded. “Only the best for my best friend. You can even have whatever you want from the snack counter.”

Stiles sniffled and pretended he was crying. “This is the best day of my life.”

Scott laughed as Stiles launched himself into his arms to give him a hug.  

 

* * *

 

Stiles was still staring at the bear Scott had handed him while he waited for Erica and Lydia to finish picking out his clothes for dinner that they were apparently having at some nice restaurant.

“Stiles, you need to try these on,” Erica said. “And take off that thing around your neck.”

Stiles tied the bandanna around the bear and handed it to Lydia.

After half an hour of them throwing clothes at him , sending him to the dressing room and passing final judgements on him, they finally found him what they deemed to be the perfect outfit. His perfect outfit consisted of a black dress shirt, grey suspenders,  a grey bow tie, black jeans and sleek black dress shoes.

Erica dragged him to the arcade while Lydia went to get something.

They played guitar hero, Erica winning almost every time, until Lydia reappeared with a present for Stiles.

_Please don’t be another weird present._

He opened it and suppressed a frown when he saw it was a brush.  

“Thanks Lydia,” He said. “Been meaning to get a new one.”

Lydia and Erica exchanged a look and he didn’t like the knowing smiles they shared.

“Ready to be handed off to Allison and Boyd?” Erica asked.

“You make it sound like I’m a kid you’re dumping off on someone else,” Stiles griped.

“Well if the tattered converse fits,” Lydia said.

Stiles took his bear from her defiantly and started leading the way out of the mall muttering,”When do I get to see Malia? At least she’s nice to me.”

The girls laughed at his petulance, but he really did hope he would get to see Malia soon. As nice as the day she planned had been, it didn’t feel right to go so long without seeing her.

* * *

 

His time with Allison and Boyd driving go karts flew by, and after yet another strange gift, a tiny soccer ball, it was finally time for him get dressed for dinner. He almost whined when he learned he wasn’t allowed to go home until after dinner, but stifled it just in time.

They ended up at Dave & Busters, and Stiles wondered why they made him dress nice, especially since they were dressed casually.  He felt a little better when he spotted Malia.

She was leaning on her car in red dress, waiting  for them and he almost dropped his presents as he practically ran towards her.

She kissed him chastely before telling him to put his presents in the car.

“How was your day so far?” Malia asked when he was ready to go inside.

“It was amazing,” He admitted as he took her hand in his,”but it was missing something.”

“Oh? What was that?” She asked, looking a bit worried.

“You,” Stiles said with what probably would qualify as a cheesy grin.

Malia smiled, worry draining from her features. “Well I’ve been busy all day.”

“Doing what?” he asked curiously.

“You’ll see later,” She promised.

“Can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Malia took Stiles to the diner where they’d had their first date. She ordered them milkshakes, strawberry banana for herself and a chocolate one for Stiles as well as a two slices of cherry pie.

“So, when do I get to see your surprise?” Stiles asked.

“As soon as we get home,” Malia said. “What did everyone else get you?”

“Stuff I didn’t expect, that’s for sure.”

Stiles told her about all of his gifts and how he didn’t understand why their friends would choose to give them to him. He saw her smile like she knew something he didn’t as she adjusted his bow tie.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, why are we dressed up?” Stiles asked.

“Well, I needed you away from the apartment today, so I told Erica and Lydia to keep you busy. I didn’t know they were making you dress up until they texted me.” Malia explained. “And then I figured I should probably dress nice too so you weren’t the only one overdressed for Dave & Buster’s.”

Stiles laughed. “And here I was thinking you’d planned for us to go somewhere swanky.”

“No, I didn’t think you’d want that.”

_No, I really wouldn’t._

Stiles kissed her cheek and stole the bite of pie she was about to put in her mouth.

“Hey!” Malia protested.

Stiles winked at her, smirking the best he could while trying to eat.

Malia laughed and mussed up his hair.

They spent the rest of their time at the diner feeding each other pie and talking about whatever came to mind.

 

* * *

 

As Stiles was about to turn the doorknob to their apartment, Malia stopped him. He looked at her curiously and saw she was holding out a present to him.

_Hopefully this is something normal._

It wasn't.

“A collar?” Stiles was perplexed by the small red collar and the attached tags.

Just as he was going to crack a joke about Malia having a weird kink, he heard barking from inside the apartment.

“You didn’t!” He exclaimed.

Malia smiled and opened the door to their apartment.

A tiny english shepherd was staring up at him, barking excitedly.

“You got me a dog?!” Stiles crouched down and held his hand out to the puppy to let it sniff him.

“You've been wanting one for so long, and I could finally afford the deposit, so I thought 'why not?'"

The black, brown and white puppy licked his hand and Stiles picked it up.

“So, what do you think of her?”

Stiles looked up to see Jordan walking out of the bathroom wearing one of his shirts.

“I love her,” Stiles said, nuzzling against the puppy who licked his face.

Suddenly all the weird presents made sense.

_They weren’t really for me._

Stiles froze suddenly as he realized something.

“What’s wrong?” Malia asked.

“Did she pee on you? She’s done that to me twice now.” Jordan said.

“I wore a bandanna meant for a dog most of the day,” Stiles answered. “I thought it was weird Isaac bought me a gift.”

_No wonder he was so pleased to put it on me._

“I told everyone to buy gifts for the puppy, but to not give anything away, but I swear I didn’t know he was going to do that. “ Malia said.

The puppy sniffed at Stiles’ ear and he laughed.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter because I have this little sweetheart.” Stiles went over to the couch and put the collar on her.

While he was busy with the puppy, Malia saw Jordan out then took Stiles’ presents over to him.

“What are you going to name her?”

“I don’t know yet,” Stiles said distractedly.

It was hard for Malia to get his attention after that, but she didn’t mind. Seeing her boyfriend so happy made everything worth it.

After the puppy fell asleep on Stiles’ lap, he pulled her into a brief kiss and said,”Thank you for today. It was probably the best birthday I've ever had."

Malia ran her fingers through his hair. “I wouldn’t thank me yet.”

“Why’s that? You didn’t get me anything else did you?”

“No,  but it means I expect a lot for _my_ birthday,” She said.

Stiles laughed.

Malia smiled and kissed his forehead.

He grabbed her face and guided her until their foreheads were resting together. “I know you’re joking, but I’m going to pull out all the stops for your birthday, Malia Tate. You just wait.”

"I'm looking forward to it," She said.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing fluff tbh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
